


Everything Will Be Alright

by angel_xx



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xx/pseuds/angel_xx
Summary: Bond has an mental breakdown. Q tries to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another fanfic I written during my freetime. Well, it's kinda short, but I am going on a vacation soon! Hopefully by the time I come back, I'll come back with an better plot than this! Thank you all for reading my fanfic!

Whenever Bond locked himself in the room, he would have a mental breakdown. He wouldn’t eat anything for days, and lose interest in his social and work life. The cause for Bond’s mental breakdown is unknown as he never bothered to find out the reason he became depressed.

One day after a mission, Bond cried in the bedroom staring at the sickening white wall, blanking out shortly after. Bond didn’t know what he was thinking about at that point. Everything in his mind just went blank, but he knows that he was crying.

Q opened the bedroom door, sitting next to Bond, surprised to find out that Bond did not acknowledge him. 

“Why are you crying?” Q queried, wrapping his arms around Bond’s neck.

Bond came back to his senses few seconds later.

“I don’t know.” Bond answered, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

“Because of M?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Vesper?”

“I don’t know.”

“Fields?”

“I really don’t know.”

“Severi—”

“I really don’t know, Q! Stop asking me!” Bond stammered, biting his lip softly.

Q rubbed Bond’s back, hoping it will give him some comfort. Bond breathed in and out slowly, trying to hold his tears back. 

“Q, I love you.”

“I love you too. I will do whatever it takes to find out your pain and help you get over it.”

“You don’t have to.” Bond mustered his strength and articulated every word slowly but accurately.

“Why not?”

“Because I feel better when you are by my side.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay by your side forever.” Q smiled, massaging Bond’s shoulders. 

“I’ll do the same.” 

Bond wrapped his arms around Q’s neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Q smiled and returned it.

“Everything will be alright.” Q assured Bond with a long-lasting kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this short fanfic! Leave me comments or suggestions so I can do better next time round! Thank you all fam! <3
> 
> Check out my another fanfic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8393551


End file.
